The Darkness:Revision
by Fearmortali
Summary: Darker A-U with ideas from The Darkness I and II, Ruby has found a power that can be traced back to the creation of the universe, but as she learns to control it, it becomes harder to control. How will she cope with it during her training as a huntress? *Contains Gore-related Things, White Rose, and very minor Racial identification... This is a Revision of the classic
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Entering the Darkness

 **A/N: So, I guess if you've followed this story before, I hope you understand that the way I had this going, I think I was kind of doing something stupid. Currently I am also under that side so I am currently reworking the story. I will be deleting all the old A/N's and replacing them along with changing a few things around as to make it seem more sensible instead of a crazy ass story… Also if you're new to this story enjoy it!**

* * *

 ***8 years ago Ruby's POV**

"Yang, let's go! Mom said she'd be at the train station soon!" I whined out loud since my sister wouldn't wake up, "Fine, I guess I'll mess with your ha-." Lungs failing, c-c-can't breathe… "Don't ever touch my hair…" She lets go of my neck before going back to her worrying self, "Oh no, Ruby I'm sorry!" pulling me into her bear hug I tried to hold back the tears because of my near-death experience.

"I can't believe you forgot the most important rule of Yang's List." She recalls the list while she got dressed in her usual clothes. "Rule number 99! Don't mess with my hair!" I stop her before she continued on, "Yang, I get it but hurry come on I want to see mom!" _"FEED US!"_ I felt a chill go down my spine as I heard that voice, "Yang did you say something?"

She answered no… I was scared. _Who s-s-said that…_ "Ruby, you want to see mom or not? Because I can just leave you at the house while I drive there!" not even stopping to think about it I dash to Yang's car and strap in before she could even continue, "Jeez you're getting a lot faster aren't you? Mom's going to be surprised when she sees you."

"Alright let me just find a parking spot and-." I dash out of the car before even hearing Yang trying to scold me, I was too excited to see mom and didn't want to hear my sister yell at me. But then I hit something and I could only see blackness… Am I dead? Did I get hit by a train or a car? I open my eyes and only see blood. _Blood, gore, bones, everyone's dead!_ " _You didn't LISTEN! WE HAD TO DO THAT TO SURVIVE!"_ I heard the scary voice again, my spine felt like it was frozen over. I run off into the forest by the station hoping no one had followed me and started to cry.

"Who are you? What do you want from me!?" " _FOOD! WE NEED TO FEAST!"_ "Who's we? What are you?" I heard the sound of someone scratching at trees and got scared.

"Whoa, whoa. Hold up if you want an exclamation stay there I'm just sharpening my claws Ruby."

I sat there for what seemed forever until I saw a man in a dark suit that was ripped and with devil-like wings. "Let me introduce myself Miss Rose, My name is Lucius, no last name just Lucius. Now that voice you are hearing is something out of this world. Ezekiel show yourself to your host." " _Yes, master…"_ What felt like my shoulders coming loose two heads appeared out of the both corners of my eyes while Lucius just exclaimed him, "Now, now don't worry they won't harm you… well not yet anyways, but that's not the point. The point is you are special Miss Rose. You have been given a great power but this power is something that requires a source of sacrifice."

I stare at the darkened heads. They seemed to give off a darkish glow to them making them even scarier, "Now this sacrifice can come in many forms, these forms being Grimm killings, blood sacrifices, or even the heart of a human, whether the human is evil or good it will depend on your judgment.

Now there is family you care for, a sister and a mother correct?" _Yang and mom!_ I nod quickly as he sighed, "Always family with you hosts. Next time Ezekiel choose someone that has no ties to their family at all it's getting annoying, But I digress… If you're wondering what happened at the station. Ezekiel just fed, don't worry though your sister wasn't among the dead but I can't say that for your mother although. Do not worry I have changed your sister's memories into thinking you had run away at the age of 3 and your mother had died when she gave birth to you so currently your sister lives alone. I suggest that you do not make contact with her until time calls for it. From now on I will give you these parting gifts." I watch as with a snap of the fingers a hood, a scythe and a jug appeared in the middle of the air.

"From now on your name is to be The Red Rose. This hood is to keep your face hidden and to keep light reaching Ezekiel. This scythe is special though, its name is Crescent Rose. It is a hybrid weapon that combines a high-caliber rifle and a dangerous melee weapon in one, now for the jug I want you to drink of it." I look at him expecting that he would explain it and luckily he did with a sigh, "It is not poisonous, It is just because Ezekiel has not had his full nutrients and the only way through that is either a couple of human hearts or the blood of a demon. But the host if he or she is to drink the blood of a demon, they consume a few powers above any Human or Grimm, even Faunus. These powers are limited to, Speed increase, heightened hearing, acute sense of smell, and an acute sense of sight, also it will allow you to speak to any undead person or any demon but you can't speak to Satan himself considering you need a special mixture for only a temporary term and that mixture is very expensive." He pauses to take a drink from a flash that had magically appeared in his hand before continuing,

"Also since you are young at an age and probably do not understand fighting with your weapon. I will take you to an old friend, his name is Crow. He will be considered your uncle until it is time for you to kill him. Don't worry though considering Ezekiel will take care of that for you…" he chuckles but continues with a straight face, "Come along now Miss Rose, your training awaits thou. Oh and before I forget take this." I look at him with a questionable face as he hands me a dark red crystal, "This crystal will allow you to contact me personally in-case you have any questions, or you want to speak to me about Ezekiel. Do not worry he cannot hear you if we are speaking together." After accepting the crystal and putting it away I listened to Lucius say something that I couldn't make out, but after finishing we had magically appeared in-front of an old dusty building. "Well I'm off now ta, ta!" After that he disappeared. And I was left alone in-front of the scary house…

* * *

 **A/N: I will try and have everything rewritten and redone, just for now please bear with me, I have recently stated that I have only just returned… So please be patient everyone.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Darkness Consumes

 **A/N: Second chapter… Enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up from my nightmare and heard uncle crow, "Ruby! Breakfast is ready!" " _Kill! Must kill!"_ I knew it had been 8 years since the day of the massacre of the train station I had caused... But today was not the time for remembrance of the innocence I had held.

Dressing up I turn on the TV to find the news on, "The infamous Vigilante now known as The Thorn has struck again. It is said by the chief of police that 5 victims were high priority targets in the White Fang and another 8 innocent victims. People are starting to question whether this maniac will be stopped or not. Back to you Craig."

I turn it off knowing how successful my hunt was last night. Walking down stairs, I find Crow laughing manically before speaking, "Ah, so The Thorn has struck again? Well I should tell Lucius to expect 5 more but then again he probably is already putting them through their fears as we speak. Anyways how'd you like you eggs, sunny-side up or with scrambled with Beowolf blood?" I pick the latter and sit down by the table as he continues to talk, "Well then Ruby, Lucius was just talking to me last night about you. He told me to tell Ezekiel not to kill me surprisingly… I guess he just wants me to suffer another hundred thousand years…" I look up as he goes back to laughing while Ezekiel speaks a full sentence for once, " _Master, Why! Ezekiel want to kill Crow! Please Master!"_

I consumed the food quickly before looking up to the most wanted board. "Okay, so that's 5 commanders of the White Fang but we still don't know the 6 humans that are supplying the White Fang, Ruby did any of the commanders say anything while you interrogated them?" I yanked the 5 pictures down and burned them before answering, "They only said a man wearing a boiler hat would always tell them what to do was leading the robberies of dust but they don't know his name." I walk over to Crow while he worked on his computer using the Police database to search up any criminals matching the little bit of description we were offered, "Bingo, Roman Torchwick wanted for multiple dust thefts in the past and also 2 counts of murder… Reward 1,250,000 lien by The Schnee Dust Company." I looked at his face when it turned to excitement because of the reward. "It seems like we have a new house in order with all that money and also we can get you some upgrades for the scythe…"

I read the magazine listening to music while Ezekiel watched the door, based on past attacks Qrow had developed the idea that this was to be Roman's next target. " _Must kill owner, Must KILL!"_ I whispered to him, "Shh, shh my pet. Do not worry his time will come but not now, we just want Roman dead alright?" I felt the darkness course through my veins and heard the sound of the door open. "Ah do you know how much of a pain it is to find a dust shop open at night?" My target was here, I whispered to Ezekiel, "How many are there?"

" _4 men and HIM! Let me out! I want to feast!"_ Trying my best to ignore him I go back to reading before someone tapped me on the shoulder, "Hey little girl, remove the headphones o-." "Ezekiel NOW!" I watch as he has hit heart ripped out of him and consumed while the body is thrown out of the window. Letting my scythe unfold, I readied myself for Ezekiel's feast. "What the hell? Someone shoot that girl!" Getting shot at by two men and a third one charging at me with a sword I quickly jump out of the bullet hell and rip the third one apart letting Ezekiel consume the heart. I speed my way behind the two and before they could react their heads were cut clean off and chests ripped open. I kill the dust shop owner before having to chase Roman out onto the rooftops.

 ***Meanwhile**

"Glynda, I believe you have heard of the name The Thorn before yes?" She nods while looking over the desk with files open and closed while the voice continues, "One of my informants tells me that she is actually chasing Roman as we speak. Can you quickly make it to Dust 'Till Dawn and look for her? I want to speak with this Thorn girl."

"I believe I must be off now, shame such a girl like you would've done greatness to this world." Before he could even lift up his cane I had already shot him in the leg as he fell, walking to the edge I couldn't find anyone not even a trail of blood. Turning around to call Qrow of what had happen I was hit by some bolt of light and couldn't move at all, "Well then, it appears that I have caught the mysterious Thorn… Now before you say anything I will not be turning you in. My boss wants to speak to you, although I shall admit I would rather kill you right now he has instructed me to make sure you are not dead before you two meet."

I sit there patiently trying to talk to Ezekiel, "Ezekiel, do not kill him you understand? Whoever wants to talk to us must and will stay alive. Although I am not so sure about Miss purple cape behind the one-way mirror…"

A few minutes later the door had opened and a man wearing a green suit holding a cane walked in with a tray of cookies, _cookies!_ I felt like a little girl on the inside but tried my best to hide my need for the sweet treats as he spoke, "So how shall I address you? The Thorn, Miss Rose? Or should I call you Ruby?"

"How do you know my na-?"

"I know many things, let's just say it took a lot of lien to figure you out Ruby. My name is Professor Ozpin headmaster to Beacon Academy you have a lot of potential using that scythe of yours." I tried to ask him how he knew my weapon but he stopped me, "Trust me I know a scythe wielder by the way of how the bodies were cleanly cut up. But what does intrigue me is your use of Dark magic… Now Miss Rose, have you ever heard of the story about the creation of our world?" I never did pay attention to how it all came to be and since I was probably going to be forced to sit through it, I decided to nod. "Well, long story short. There were two greater sides far more dangerous than Humanity, Dust, and Grimm. There was the Light and then there was the _Dark…_ Now continuing along since the first humans ever stepped foot on Earth. The Darkness would always infect at-least one of the offspring of each generation, giving someone power so unimaginable that someone would do everything in their right mind just to gain a taste of it. But at a cost the 'host' of this evil magic would always go mad in the end and ruining the world or so the story goes."

He took a sip of something from his mug he had set on the table before continuing, "Now Ruby, we both know that this power of yours is hell-bent on destroying everything in its path. But it seems to act differently with you, I ask of you to join Beacon. If you choose to accept I will allow you a few favors that I will try with the powers vested in me. If you deny we will allow you to leave but tip your home's location to the police and Hunters and Huntresses. I will give you some time to go over the choice oh and if you think you can do anything dark and evil. We are about several hundred meters below surface encased in enough dust to blow a hole in the world, so I suggest not burning this room. I shall allow you some time to think so choose wisely."

With that he stands up and leaves me alone. I eat a few cookies before remembering about the crystal. Taking it out I tried to contact Lucius and was able to. "Hello, Ruby what information do you require now?" sighing before awaiting a response I began answering, "Lucius I need to know a few things…"

"Well I'm going to assume it has to do with the current predicament you're in is it not?" I nod as he continues, "Alright, I need to know more." I explain to him about the whole deal that was given to me by the man, "Okay good news and bad news, good news is that if you are to join I may or may not be able to let Yang near you but the bad news is that my father may not let you talk to her but it will depend on how he wants it. Now if you deny it, there's a huge group of hunters and huntresses trained in taking down dark magicians on stand-by currently. If you're wondering what choice you should take I would suggest accepting it. Fear! Go to my father and send him this piece of information." I see him write something on some paper and give it to an Amazonian-girl in a green elegantly-made armor and watched as she runs off-screen, "Alright so I will ask my father about Yang and for now accept the deal but tell him these conditions.

"Alright, I think we can do that but it will take a huge 'accident' to ruin it all, you will get a separate air transport into Beacon Academy and also the access to using it whenever you want, but I will want you at-least once a month to check on this Ezekiel of yours… Welcome to Beacon Academy Miss Rose."

I sign the papers and walk home luckily saving Crow for another world to go through.

* * *

 **A/N: So, to understand currently I practically removed a few instant plot-killing devices, cleaned up some bad spelling I never caught onto, and refined the grammar errors that I had obviously missed. Thanks for bearing with me so far guys I'll try and see if I can get out the next chapter by tonight.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Meeting the Darkling

 **A/N: So, I guess this is part of the whole "oh my god fuck this shit" plot-hole mess of a chapter… To sum it up, well The Darkness is sort of the source of evil for all universes. Basically the blame to be put on whenever something evil or dark happens. Enjoy!**

* * *

Lucius sat in his desk talking with his father over the phone, "Yes, dad. I understand. We will look for the best person available to watch over her. No, I cannot send Fear because she has already left for another universe. Alright good-bye. No, I don't want to take care of Jack the Ripper today since I am busy working on Yang Xiao Long's memories. Good-bye…" He hung up the phone and let it disappear before calling for a mysterious man, "Shade, get in here!"

"Yes, sir!" As if in an instant a slightly short man had appeared out of the black smoke, battered and bruised as if he was fighting.

"We're you fucking picking fights again Shade?"

"It's not my fuckin fault that they keep trying to go for my lock!" as he pulls out his necklace which consisted of just a simple lock, adjusting his goggles and white scarf while he was at it.

"Just make sure that the next time they touch that fucking necklace that they will be locked up in a tight fucking cage on the sun when they have to talk to me!"

Shade sat down while Lucius scolded him as usual, fixing his black jacket which had 2 white stripes on both sides he just ignored him as usual until Lucius went back to the objective at hand.

"Alright enough of this, I got too much shit to take care of so long story short. You will be protecting another host." Shade was stunned, it has been too long of a wait since he had discovered his connection to the darkness. But due to his over whelming power he had become the very thing he controlled, but luckily Lucius decided to spare him a hell of darkness and gave him a job protecting any hosts that could become 'troublesome' with their powers. Lucius continued ignoring the fact that Shade had ended up blanking out, "Her name is Ruby Rose. She will be attending Beacon Academy and I want you to be sure to destroy this Ozpin fellow if he dare so tries to mess with Ezekiel. And be sure you don't fuck this up alright? Any questions?" Shade replied, "Yeah two. One do I need to pack anything, and two when do I leave?" Lucius just laughed before pressing a button which sent Shade into a portal before answering, "Nothing, and now."

Ruby sat on the roof looking over the opening ceremony when she felt as if someone was watching her, " _Shade, here! Shade help Ezekiel KILL!"_ before she could ask Ezekiel who Shade was he appeared in front of her and spoke, "Ah, it appears that Ezekiel had discovered my existence. You must be the girl, my name is Shade. I am going to be your fucking guardian angel until you die or something." Ruby looked at him before questioning, "Look, I don't care about who you are but do you know Luci-." He interrupted her with a finger to stop her from talking and answering, "Yes, I know Lucius. That man was my mentor and father, well step-father but not the point. The point is that he ordered me to watch over you. Now to tell you the truth I do not have his powers, but you and Ezekiel are the only ones able to see me. So try not to talk out loud or yell at me in public, last host we had ended up dying in the insane asylum and we'd rather have that not happen again… Ezekiel was trapped for too damn long in that hell-hole before we could get him out."

They had talked for a while about the powers of the darkness before Ruby silenced him so she could hear what Ozpin was going to finish with. "Well, I believe you should all know is that just for tonight you will all be sleeping in the mess hall, tomorrow you will have your trials and assort you all into your teams. Now I wish to all of you future hunters and huntresses the best of luck." With that he had stepped away from the microphone and let Goodwitch lead the students into the main building.

Ruby dug into her pack to look for the key that Ozpin gave her for the separate room she would be staying in. "What'cha looking for? A fucking toy, or some kind of weapon so you can kill all those fuckers?" Ruby punched him in the gut before replying, "Okay, there are some rules you need to follow otherwise I will be explaining to Lucius why his step-son is all of a sudden ripped apart with hit guts gone. Rule number one, do not fuck with my hood. Rule number two, do not and I repeat do not fucking kill any Hunter or Huntress no matter what relation we have to any of them unless I demand of it! Rule number three, you will follow my command to the point and with no questions asked." Shade thought to himself, _Oh boy Ezekiel who'd you fucking pick to become our host now some bitch that's always on her period?_

Ruby and Shade climbed down and followed what felt like millions of hallways before coming to a lone door that looked abandoned. "I guess this is it, Shade go back there and check if anyone followed us, while I check what's inside." Shade grunted and disappeared while Ruby opened the cracked door to what seemed to be a fully built base.

Walking in she found her closet and discovered it had multiple hoods made for different regions and different seasons. She then went to the office space which had a computer that had access to every criminal database on the world with a list next to it dubbed 'Suggested kills', looking over the list Ruby had laughed to herself knowing that most of these kills were already taken care of.

Strolling into the kitchen she discovered the fridge was stocked with different types of blood packs, meats from every Grimm species, and some packages of Dust that Ruby needed to create her ammunition. "No-one followed us luckily, even if they did I doubt they would last a second against you." Ruby pulled out some food and ate before asking, "Shade, before we go into battle what weapons do you have? That is if you have any." Shade answered by speaking in a darkened voice before summoning a rifle which seemed to be a tommy-gun. "Seriously you're going to be using that?! Ahahahaha that's funny real funny Shade." With that answer he shot the toaster next to her head and they watched as it disintegrated into a radioactive mess.

"Okay, I take that back. Nice gun but what about melee. You know close quarters?" Ruby felt curious about his choice as he unsheathed a crudely-shaped battle-axe that looked like it was laced with red dust, "Do I need to demonstrate?" Ruby shook her head as Shade made both weapons disappear while Ruby contemplated on getting a new toaster or not.

* * *

 **A/N: Renamed the ranged weapon, refurbished a few paragraph spacing, and also cut back on word choices**

 **Weapon name: Atomaton's Reckoning**

 **Weapon Description: Tommy-Gun that shoots a modified 9mm that is infused with the Darkness and Dust to make any person become a radioactive goop within a few rounds.**

 **Weapon Name: The Executioner's Flame**

 **Weapon Description: A sort-of crudely-smithed battle-axe that is laced with Fire Dust to make any and all cuts burn within the matter of making the victim suffer longer.**

 **Here's Shade's description by the way…**

 **Name: Shade  
Height: inch taller than ruby  
Hair color: black (with bangs that covers his right eye.  
Accessories: white scarf, goggles, lock as a necklace.**

 **Clothing: black hoodie with 2 white stripes on each arm, black tee, and black jeans with black shoes.**

 **Details: Once a host but over powered by the Darkness, becoming a darkling himself. He was taken under Lucius' wing before anything could happen to him.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: I'm Still Here

 **A/N: Fixed as usual nothing to update on. Enjoy!**

* * *

 ***Emerald Forest**

"Alright students, as you may know for years you have trained to become warriors and today your abilities will be evaluated." Ruby watched from the trees while everyone else was on the launch pads. Even though she could've just ran all the way to the objective for the initiation while everyone was still at the launch site, she chose not to and wanted to give the students a fair start.

"Ruby so what's the plan for this place? Kill everything in sight while trying not to get spotted by a student, or just run to the artifacts and run back?" Shade asked the most simplest question today which may have ticked her off but she thought, _even though it would be a good choice to just run it I would rather start degrading the Grimm population even more…_ She decided to just punch Shade in the face while everyone else started getting launched into the forest. "Alright Ruby, you can go now no one else is here." She walked to the pad while Ozpin told her everything she already knew. Before he could finish Shade had snuck up behind Goodwitch and triggered the launch pad.

She could feel the brush of the cold, morning air against her apparel. Luckily most of the people had already landed except for a yellow girl continuing to propel herself forward with her weapon, Ruby decided to steal that idea and use it to her advantage. "Ezekiel start shooting the rifle." As shell after shell dropped from the scythe which was folded into its sniper mode, she was speeding across the field for a while but decided to stop halfway so at-least Ezekiel had something to do.

Weiss Schnee was walking through god knows what part of the forest before she had walked into a Beowolf, _Okay knees bent, weapon at the ready… Fire dust, oh god what am I going to do._ Weiss was about to attack when she had noticed that the Beowolf had already been killed in the goriest way possible… "W-w-w-what?" She didn't know who did it but she did feel that whoever it was, was still there "Whoever you are, come out! I just want to thank you for helping me!"

"Ruby, should we? I mean Ozpin did say we could choose whoever we want on our team and judging by her files Weiss Schnee has always passed all of her classes with the highest marks." Shade kept going through his Script while Ruby was busy talking to Ezekiel. "Look Ezekiel, I need to know one thing and one thing only. Whenever you kill, must you make the whole body look like a bloody mess?" With that Ezekiel summoned himself and looked into those silver eyes while responding, " _Yes master, it is the only way for Ezekiel to FEED!"_

"H-hello? Is someone there?"

 _Crap._ Ruby thought if that girl moved any closer Ruby would be spotted, but if she moved Ruby would still be spotted. "Yes, and if you want to live I suggest you leave this area." Ruby hid beneath a tree and tried her best to stay still but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't

"L-look I just want a partner so I don't end up dead by some Ursa or something."

Ruby could sense that Weiss was scared, she had seen something so scary and so unbelievable that if it were Ruby in her place she would've just given up on being a huntress, sighing she walked out of her hiding spot and introduced herself, "Hello, Miss Schnee. My name is Red Rose. You may not know of me but I know a lot about you." She held out her hand while Weiss felt shivers go down her spine while walking forward to shake it. "Do not fret, if you must know who killed that Beowolf, it was me. Do not worry I will not do that to another human being unless it is needed." Weiss felt a little bit calmer but asked, "How come you are under that hood?"

"That will be explained whenever the time calls for it. For now you are not to know what hides under the hood." Ruby told her sternly getting a squeak from the girl in response.

"Well now that's out of the way, I believe Ozpin said that we are partners if we meet eyes and I can see your eyes just fine." Weiss quickly nodded but Ruby assured her, "Look come on, I won't hurt you at all I only kill when it is needed, now shall we go get the artifacts?" They walked together Weiss kept her weapon drawn in case any Grimm decided to attack the duo.

* * *

"It seems our last pair has been made, I worry for Weiss considering how fragile she has shown herself." Goodwitch stepped forward while Ozpin commented, "Do not worry, even if Miss Schnee were to discover Ruby's true power, I sense that Miss Rose will have a huge regret if she were to kill her."

* * *

"Do you even know where were supposed to go? And how do you know Ozpin, I didn't see you at the launch pads." Weiss kept asking Ruby question after question but Ruby answered, "Look, I know where were going, and I know him because he set up a deal for me to go here. The reason I wasn't at the launch pads was because I was sort of running late. Now hurry we must get going." Weiss wanted to know her name but thought against it out of fear of being injured or killed for asking it, but she decided she would wait until they were back at school.

 **Later…**

"We're here, but stay here while I take care of the artifact." Leaving Weiss at the top of a mound hidden by some trees Ruby snuck around the group of hunters and huntresses in training and grabbed a white horse chess piece, happy with her choice she made it back to Weiss who was shaken up by the entrance.

"This must be your first time? Or is it because you're scare of me?" Ruby asked the girl while Weiss gulped and answered, "Well, it's mostly the latter considering the way you took care of that pack of Beowolves earlier."

"Ah, well since we're partners I guess it would be best if I told you my name, now as soon as I tell you do not and I mean do not tell anyone else. My name is Red Rose. And if I hear of anyone else besides you, Ozpin, and any of the teachers who know of it I will be sure to end your life quickly. Now come along we need to make it to the cliffs, let those people handle the Nevermore and the Death Stalker." Weiss only nodded as they both made their way to the cliffs first.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for the followers who are enjoying the revision so far! I'd like to say first off, please check out my Tumblr, maybe follow it… (Narcissism aside) and maybe ask me to create a story for you or something… Whatever floats your boat? Anyways, sorry for the late update guys! I believe I should have a few more chapters before I took it to plot-hole chasm… Peace out!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: It Burns

 **A/N: So I just realized that when I opened up word doc I apparently had finished editing Chapter 6 as well…. I guess double uploads!**

* * *

"Miss Scarlett I would like to speak to you in my office." Ruby gulped and followed Ozpin throughout the school. "We've done it now. I told you we should have killed her." Ruby whispered in response, "Wrong Shade, she went through the worst things humanly possible… I mean I don't care what happens with a family member behind closed doors but this girl seemed like she needed someone to rely on I could sense it, Weiss Schnee had a troubling past that made her easily spooked unless she's just not used to fighting I can tell she must've been abused." Shade sighed before asking, "Well then if we're going to be partners with her then I should at-least ask Lucius what he knows about her, I'll be back soon so make sure to fill me in on what he wanted from you." Ruby nodded while Shade disappeared without a word.

"Ruby, I thought we agreed that you would-." Ozpin tried to speak but Ruby stopped him, "No, we never agreed on me not having a partner. You did say once we enter the forest to find a partner and get the chess piece. Plus I believe I will add something for you to do though." Ruby pulled up a picture of Weiss and showed it to Ozpin while asking, "This girl was scared of attacking anything, and she would also follow my orders which I'm fine with but some people would question orders sometimes, Ozpin can you give me any files about her past if you can?" Ozpin nodded and responded, "I will try, but I will warn you that the Schnee Corporation would take action if they notice anyone unauthorized to snooping around family files. You may leave now oh and do make sure you make it to the ceremony tonight because you will need to be placed on a team." Ruby nodded and took her leave while Ezekiel yelled at her, _"No team! Ruby good enough! Kill Team members!"_ "No Ezekiel we will be on a team and if you fuck this up I swear to god I will make sure we both die." Ruby tried her best to whisper to him while walking back to her room.

* * *

"Okay so what do you need now Shade?" Lucius glared at Shade because of how often he had pissed everyone off. "Well, you know the girl that Ruby had partnered up with? Yeah Ruby needs info about her past and she knows that Ozpin might not be able to help us with receiving that." Lucius thought to himself, _must Father be brought into this then… Fuck I hate having to talk to him._ He then answered Shade, "Fine I'll ask Dad, but if I get tossed into the fucking snake pit again I'll make sure you end up asking him yourself." Lucius stood up from his seat and left his office to walk to his dad's office.

Knocking on the door he heard the booming voice he oh so feared, "What is it now Son!" opening the door Lucius gulps, "Father, umm Shade and Ruby requests a file on a girl called, 'Weiss Schnee' something about her past?" He stares at the chair as it turns around to show his father currently looking over his files while answering, "Ah, Miss Weiss Schnee. Abused when she was five due to her father wanting a male child instead of another female. Her sister Winter Schnee seems to care for her under hushed tones whenever their father is out of town. But all in all their father always gave Weiss the harshest treatment which is difficult challenges like killing Grimm with her bare fists, or taking down an eight foot tall robotic knight with a rapier. Anymore questions, if not _get the hell out of here!_ "

He quickly thanked his dad and ran out of the room as fast as he could returning to his office where he spotted Shade messing with his desk. "What the fuck man?! I leave the room to get your information and you still fuck up my desk!" Shade sat back down in his seat while Lucius walked back to his chair and handed him the files.

* * *

Shade appeared just after Ruby got back into her room and gave her some files while commenting on them, "Abused, so I guess Ezekiel will have to deal with her?" Ruby quickly skimmed the files and then responded, "More like three of them. We're in a team now, led by me. Now help me hide some of the things that would consider me psychotic including the bounty list." They quickly spread throughout the rooms hiding anything that would hint at Ruby's chaotic crimes or evil doings before the rest of her team arrived.

* * *

"Alright students for our final team, Robin Scarlett, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, you will make team RWBY led by Robin." Ozpin announced to the whole school as the four stepped up on stage while half of the hall gasped while others clapped. "I do hope for a good year for you all and that you will become fine hunters and huntresses. You are to move into your new dorms tonight, dismissed."  
Ozpin turned off the mic and faced newly-made team RWBY and spoke, "You four will receive a dorm that was made for you guys specifically. Here are the directions and don't hold back on asking any teachers for help locating it." Pulling Ruby aside Ozpin continued, "This is your room so I do suggest that you hide all the things that may link you to Miss Rose."

Ruby heard the knock on the door and knew it was them, dusting off her skirt you studied the dorm and made sure that she didn't miss a spot, opening the door she was met with two smiles and a quiet Weiss who was looking at her feet.

"Hey, look who's late… anyways I already cleaned up so you don't have to worry, and there are four rooms to separate the each of us at-least." Letting them in she continued, "Alright, since I'm team leader I have a list of rules you all need to follow."

She handed each of them a paper with a list while reading it, "One, you do not question my orders to the bone. Two, I don't like to be questioned about my past. Three, everyone will keep to themselves about what goes on in the dorm, no matter what, if anything inside this dorm ever gets out, I'll be sure who ever did it pays. Four, if anyone wants to go into my room, knock as loud as you can even yell. But do not and I mean do not under any circumstances open the fucking door without my permission. Do I make myself clear?" she stared at the three pairs of eyes two of which she could sense that they were scared to the bone. "Y-y-yes ma'am." were their responses. Ruby let them off with a final message, "Oh and also don't get too scared alright? I'm just here to study like the rest of you guys, but I just like my privacy to be extra cautious…" Blake and Yang split off to find their own rooms while Weiss just stood there waiting for something to do. Ruby had taken note of this and asked Weiss to follow Ruby into her own room.

"Weiss, there's no need to fear alright? I have heard about your past." Weiss felt a frostbite cover her spine as soon as she heard those words. Weiss thought to herself, _how did she know? Is that Winter? Oh god dad is going to kill me if he finds out that someone leaked information about what I had to suffer through…_ Weiss started to fidget standing there while Ruby just sat down on the edge of her bed thinking, _okay, so Lucius got some correct information this time… I wonder if Ezekiel can hear me._ " _Yes, master, I can hear you just fine…" Excellent, Ezekiel think you can sense what she's thinking? "Must try for master's sake."_ She watched as an invisible head snaked its way towards Weiss's mind and phased right into it. Finally Ruby could hear just what Weiss was thinking. "Look, your sister told me this. She told me everything about you and your past. I had Ozpin put us together as a team because I wanted to be sure that you weren't going to be bullied by some other team." Weiss was even more stunned at the recent turn of events. "Wait, h-h-how do you know my sister?" Ruby listened to what Weiss was thinking and answered, "We were good friends back in Signal, and she would always come to me whenever she needed help with a test or concerns about you." Weiss felt a bit calmer with that assurance but still felt suspicious. "Wait, then how come she never talked about you?"

"Well, the thing is, we kind of went our ways when she figured out that I was actually stealing the answers from a couple of tests and sold them to a few kids…" Ruby hesitantly laughed to make it sound believable and luckily Weiss bought it and ran up to her in tears with a hug, she was shocked as soon as it happened but she let it go and just calmed her down, "There, there. You know my mother always told me that if a friend was ever having trouble, it was to always help them, no matter if they accept the help or not." Weiss let the tears flow while Ruby just rubbed her back, Ruby had then chosen to sing a song that only she and Yang could remember from when their mother would sing it to them.

 _Hey what you got, you don't know_

 _Anything that I'm gonna say right now._

' _Cuz I'm not so sure why I'm here and why I wanna_

 _Keep on hanging 'round right now…_

Weiss stopped sobbing for a minute to hear Ruby sing calmly.

 _Not that I do it now or any day_

 _Sometimes I just get burned out,_

 _About lots of things and well just doubt_

Ruby had noticed that Weiss stopped crying but continued to sing for her while contemplating on what to do next…

 _So tell me something good,_

 _You got it. Why am I so misunderstood?_

' _Cuz I wanna know this,_

' _Cuz I'm confused and do I break in two_

 _So tell me how about you…_

Ruby stopped singing and looked as Weiss's frown turned into a smile, hugging again, Ruby had noticed the clock had said 10:19. And decided they needed to turn in for the night.

"Weiss, if you need anything. Just call for me alright? I know all about your past and if something ever comes up about it come to me, right now I guess it would be time to sleep." She pointed to the clock and Weiss nodded while giving one last quick hug and running off to her room. Ruby closed the door and had taken note of Shade just sitting and watching the news with everyone else well that is with no one noticing him.

"This just in, a few days ago a local dust shop was robbed. Multiple bodies were found as the last murders, Police responded saying that all of the bodies but one were connected to local club owner, Junior. They have identified the last one as Harper Ratchet owner of the dust shop. The police also believed that this attack was believed to be struck by none other than The Red Rose. If anyone has knowledge of his/her whereabouts Police are strongly suggesting to contact the Hunters/Huntress headquarters and Police headquarters, they are believed to be highly dangerous and well-armed. Back to you Trisha."

Ruby smiled a bit while Shade laughed his ass off, "So that was you that did it? Well then, Qrow did say you were his best student yet." Yang was the first to speak up, "Wow, I would have to wonder who would be dragged into becoming that mysterious Red Rose…"

"Well, they would've had to be neglected all their life and thrown into the trash. I mean whoever he or she is, is always targeting both sides. I mean I'm having a hard time on whether to demand her death or demand that she be spared." Ruby replied trying to hide her laugh. Walking to the mini-fridge to grab a water bottle while she announced to the room, "Alright guys, I think it's time for us to turn in." turning off the TV, Yang groaned while responding, "Wait but isn't lights out at 11?"

"Well, I just like to sleep early."

Yang took note of how Ruby responded but decided to shrug it off and headed to her room, leaving only a Shade and Ruby considering Blake had already left.

"Okay, so I guess we have to deal with those 3? Well, think I should warn Lucius about Yang putting one and one together and asking you why you ran off?"

Ruby sighed, "Maybe, but only when you think she's close to figuring it out. I also noticed that she tried to remember something… Well anyways, come on I want to go out on a walk."

Ruby could smell the Grimm from all around. _Beowolves… No, Boarbutusks? Strange, but not worthy… Ursi, are not good enough… Where the hell is it?_ Then she smelled a very distinctive scent, _Ahh King Taijitu. Good enough._ Following the trail Ezekiel emerged and called out, " _Master want King Taijitu! Ezekiel FEED!"_ "Yes, Ezekiel you get fresh meat." Shade was right behind her weapons drawn in-case any other Grimm decided to follow, nearing the end they came to an open field surrounded by trees. "Okay now, where are yah baby…" sniffing the air she received a strong scent of where it was and slowly crawled her way over… _This better be an actual Taijitu, I fucking hated last time…_ crawling over the small mound she was stunned to see a small little Beowolf snacking on a freshly killed Taijitu. _Well, that was unexpected…_

Shade was rolling on the ground laughing as loud as he wanted due to what he saw, "Oh, god talk about unexpected! How the hell did a little Beowolf like that kill a fucking Taijitu?" Ruby had noticed that the Beowolf was a tad bit different. _Wait, why does it smell human? I mean it's eating Taijitu and I'm pretty sure if it had eaten human that scent would've disappeared…_ She whistled expecting a response when she noticed the Beowolf had actually called out in English, "W-w-who's there?!" _So my suspicions are true, there are hybrids… Why am I not surprised, I mean hell…_ Ruby was unphased, "The Ghost of Christmas Past," Ruby stood up with her hood hanging loosely over her head, "I'm kidding, I am a huntress and why am I speaking to a fucking animal of Grimm?" She watched as the young Beowolf cub had actually whimpered and ran to a corner, following it, Ruby discovers a human sitting, rifle at the ready, "Don't make me shoot! Stay where you are and tell me your name."

"You wouldn't hit me so you may as well tell me your name otherwise I may or may not kill him and you."

The human stood and revealed herself, "My name is Yuri Ozokawa. I'm a student at Beacon." Ruby looked over her as if studying her. _She looks, like she's from Arist._ "Umm, if you don't mind me on asking but are you an Aristican?" _Hell, squinted eyes. Yellowish skin… God I think I sounded racist just by saying that but then again. I'm a serial killer so why should I bother?_ "Why yes, my family had moved here last year. And since I was supposed to attend Sakura Academy in the Kyoto. My parents although decided to drag me over to Beacon instead of staying in Arist."

"Well, how'd you get that young Beowolf not to attack you?" Ruby was still surprised considering that she saw the cub running around her like a pet.

"Oh, since Arist is more or less distant and more solitary from the other kingdoms we actually had discovered ways on domesticating Grimm, I kind of brought my little cub with me, his name is Istaph." Picking up the cub, Yuri stuffed her into a bag and lowered her rifle making Ruby suddenly curious at its intricate design and model.

"Hey what kind of rifle model is that? I haven't seen it within any weapon stores or carried by any hunters/huntresses," "It's just a rifle my great, great, great, great, Grandfather had hand-crafted." Setting the bag down and loading it. Ruby had taken note of how long the rifle was. "My papa always told me that if it was needed in a close-quarter combat situation was to press this button." Pressing the button Ruby watched as what was once a rifle turned into a menacingly-sharp curved blade as she continued,

"I think he told me it would turn into a Katana or something, I never really did listen to him about it." Setting the weapon into ranged mode. Yuri had holstered the rifle over her back and picked the bag back up. "Anyways, back to my question now, who are you? I mean I saw everyone at the entrance but you didn't seem to be someone there…"

Ruby nodded and slightly laughed, "Well, that's because I was late at the time. And to answer your question, Robin Scarlett at your service."

"Well thank you for the introduction Robin… Anyways, want to come back with me?"

Ruby nodded again and they both walked right next to each-other chatting about Beacon. It was the first time Ruby had ever felt normal for once. _Luckily Ezekiel had snuck a bit off of the Taijitu already otherwise the both of them would've been dead…_

"Alright then, I guess this is where I split off. Maybe we should hang out sometime?" Ruby nodded and walked away from Yuri leaving her alone at the entrance of the Beacon dorms, walking the dark hallways. Finding the door to her room she opened it as silent as she could but smelled a cat Faunus hiding in the kitchen. "Blake? Is that you..?" Walking behind the counter she found Blake fumbling at trying to hide her cat ears behind a bow. "So, you're a cat Faunus..." Ruby stood there with a blank stare while Blake stood solemnly, "I suppose you'll want to beat me up or something…"

* * *

 **A/N: So after Chapter 6, I will be splitting off from there, we'll be following few and far pieces of cannon lore in-between.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: She Turned Crimson Red

 **A/N: As always, corrected some things, edited parts out and in. see if you can spot some differences!**

* * *

"I suppose you'll want to beat me up or something…" Blake stood there knowing her cover was blown, all Ruby could think of, _Well, in all fairness I knew she was a cat Faunas from the start…_ "Look, I don't know what you're talking about, I like Faunus, I seriously think they're cute." Ruby tried to smile with a cute look to her while Shade laughed at the response. "Okay, I know you're trying to be nice and all to her but this is way too damn funny."

Ruby removed the look from her face, "Blake I think there's a bee to your right…" Blake quickly swiped the area next to Shade, knocking him to the ground while she didn't feel the contact. "I-I take it back…" Ruby nodded and lead Blake to the couch in the living room. "Look, Blake if I know one thing, I'm pretty sure Yang and Weiss are okay with you being a Faunus too." She tried to calm Blake down but Blake had shrugged her off, "It's not just that. I-I-I usedtobepartoftheWhiteFang…"

"Blake, can you repeat that but more slowly all I heard was gibberish…"

"Fine, Look, I used to be part of the White Fang, well before they became a terrorist organization."

Ruby knew she was going to hear a story so she got comfy and listened, "Before the new leader of the White Fang came in, we used to just protest about the rights for Faunus kind everywhere. I mean sure those protests sometimes became violent but those people who caused the violence would be kicked out and ignored. But before I knew it we resorted to stealing dust shipments, bombing buildings or burning things in front of City hall. I only had one friend there, his name was Adam Taurus." Ruby heard that name before but she didn't know where.

"The day I left, Adam and I were supposed to steal a Schnee company dust shipment heading for the hunters and huntresses up north. We were about to blow the shipment up but after a giant spider tank had Adam distracted I cut the connection between the main shipment and the train to spare the crew." Blake took a deep breath before finishing, "That's the last I saw of Adam and the White Fang. All I do know is that they have a bounty out for me and their members are willing to die to rise up in the ranks."

Ruby could only stare at her with greed in her eyes at the sudden realization that greed dropped, _I have a team member who has a bounty?! FUCK!_ All she could think of is using Blake as a trap to get the higher members of the White Fang. But she knew this would leave Blake asking too many questions and too many clues about Ruby's bounty hunter connections… "I'm so sorry Blake, but one thing that interests me is how come there hasn't been any attacks on Beacon?" Ruby knew something that Blake didn't. _Wait, Ezekiel didn't we get a job from the White Fang to hunt Blake down? "YES, MASTER. Adam hired us!" Oh yeah…._ Ruby could remember that night.

* * *

Ruby was contacted by one of the high-ranking generals of the White Fang over a few months ago. She was told to meet them at the Broken Dagger, one of Vale's oldest bars. Sitting down at a booth after ordering a glass of bourbon with a side of almost killing someone, she observed the room's occupants as they all enjoyed the silence. _Old hunters and huntresses who don't give a rat's ass about whoever comes in here? Fuck, even bounty hunters too. I wonder how the hell the cops haven't found this place…_ She knew that just by looking at all the hunters and huntresses would answer that question. _So, my contact wears a black and red trench-coat and as red spikey hair…_

She studied all of the patrons looking for the identity of that person when in reality he was sitting right next to her, "Hello, _Red Rose._ " The voice sounded cold and evil but it had a hint of poison to it. Ruby looked to her left and nodded, "That's my name, call me anything else and I'll rip your heart out." Studying his face she noticed that he was barely spooked, "You're a mad man to be sitting this fucking close to me."

She pointed to her weapon which was on the table in its rifle variant. "Now, either move across the table in-front of the rifle or shall I take the heart out now." She studied his face again and only noticed a slight despair to him, watching him slide into the front of the rifle. The waitress brought Ruby the amber liquid and disappeared as fast as she could before anything escalated. "Now, if you are done ordering me around with threats my name is Adam Taurus, I am one of the many generals of the White Fang. I have come with a bounty that I want you to take care of." He pulled out a picture of a girl wearing black and with cat ears. "This girl's name is Blake Belladonna, she had recently left the White Fang." Ruby scoffed, "Why can't you send your fucking lackeys after her?"

"Well, Miss. Rose, if you would oh so kindly allow me to continue, I'll explain that. During a bombing she was supposed to blow up a train with a partner of hers. She decided to go rouge and let the crew and some dust escape up north." Ruby laughed, "S-So, let me get this straight. You guys are scared of going after a fucking cat?! Wow, I thought the White Fang was "supposedly" more dangerous than any other terrorist group in the whole world."

As fast as Adam pulled out his sword Ruby already had a back-up pistol drawn on him. "At this range, I could kill you before you're able to speed off. You could yell bullshit all you want but are you sure you want to try it?" Everyone else had stopped talking and stared at the scene that was almost going to happen. The bartender was scared out of his mind and readied his shotgun, ready to kill whoever fired first. "I guess the bar doesn't take kindly to our supposed fight… Well then." Holstering the pistol Ruby sat back down as Adam sheathed his sword. "Alright, let's cut straight to the point. How much are you willing to pay?"

"Miss. Rose, how about 2.5 billion Lien? That is, all clean, no questions asked…" Ruby could only think of money and agreed to the deal.

* * *

 _Craaap I knew, I remembered that name from somewhere…_ She stayed calm on the outside but on the inside she was at a fork in the road. "Blake, I'll be sure to keep your secret safe alright? If you need anything just ask…" This was the first time Ruby ever acted nice to anyone beside Qrow. Standing up ready to go to bed Blake studied Ruby's face once more looking for a hint of sadness or anger, giving up on that she quickly went to her room leaving Ruby in the living room to herself and Shade. "Hey, what is up with you? I swear it's as if you went soft on everyone." Ruby started to tear up softly, "S-S-Shade, get the fuck out." She commanded while trying to hide her face. Shade shrugged and disappeared into a cloud of smoke leaving Ruby to cry as much as she want. "M-m-mom… W-w-why did this have to happen to me…" She sobbed silently for what seemed like an hour before walking back to her bedroom.

Since Ruby had a different schedule than everyone she didn't have to get up as early, yet she still does out of habit. Walking the Cliffside sniffing for a scent to kill and thinking, _I wonder where Shade goes when he has to sleep… Maybe he doesn't have to sleep?_ "I can hear you thinking, and no I don't need sleep." Shade with a poof appeared 5 meters in-front of her, floating mid-air. "Just shut up and help Ezekiel and I hunt."

Ruby smelled a King Taijitu in the distance and instantly shot her rifle to give her a boost towards the kill. " _Ezekiel take care of it!"_ Ruby felt darkness start to consume her a bit but feeling a bit faster. She flew through the air like a bullet only to stop when she used her scythe to swing on a branch. Landing on the ground with a silent thud, she sniffed the air for the King Taijitu's location. She figured the original trace and ran towards it with complete silence within each step.

 _Shade scout ahead will you? I'm getting other scents._ "Got it." Shade disappeared from her right as she continued to run. Making her way to a small waterfall she stopped to look for any caves or mounds that suggested a King Taijitu's home. "I got nothing Ruby, maybe just some strong flowers or something." Shade reappeared sitting on a rock next to the creek. "Alright then, let's head back to the dorm before the rest of the team wake up."

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, this should take care of most of the half-assed attempts at plot development… ish…. Anyways, I will be splitting off here now, we'll head straight into the Vytal Festival following Volume 3 and then having fun messing with it... Hehehehe...**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: A Sheep in Wolf's Mask

 **A/N: So two thoughts went into this, I have Ruby's secret revealed and they all find out orrr someone gets killed early… Really early… Or the beginning sparks of a White Rose… Either way enjoy!**

* * *

 _It's been strange really, two months in and we've already bonded as if we were just 4 normal girls… Ezekiel and Shade have been pains up my asses though but when aren't they? Honestly I kind of wish that I could just tell Yang that I'm her long lost sister. But enough about that, Yang will never find out, I'll probably end up dead or worse I'll become Shade or Qrow. Hell, I kind of ended up accepting the fact that I'm doomed currently but no matter the outcome I'll probably just be whisked away or something…_

As I typed into my diary, I felt kind of glad I had some way of jotting down my thoughts or memories to seem at least somewhat sane. "Hey, can we speak for a bit?" I heard Blake behind the door knocking and I immediately closed my computer and cleaned everything up and hiding every link between me and Red Rose, I opened the door to see Blake as usual with her bow gone, _I was right for telling her she looked cuter without it…_ "Sure, what's up..?" I noticed her look both ways making it seem this was more of a "closed door" situation, I moved out of the way so she could enter and closed and locked the door, "Alright, time's a-ticking Blake, tell me everything."

"Well Robin, it kind of started when I was born…" I rolled my eyes and chuckled with Blake, "No, I don't mean your life story. Just tell me what's wrong now." We both looked at each other for quite some time before she actually began, "It's about Torchwick, I mean remember when we tried to stop him over at the docks a while back..?" I nodded, awfully remembering it, "Well, the thing is, I feel like with all these recent problems and run-ins we've had with him, it feels like he and the White Fang are planning something… Something big…" I looked at her as I rolled my eyes in questionable favor, "Okay, so basically you think they're planning to go cause mayhem right..?"

I took a few steps towards her and put my hand on her shoulder, "Look, Blake, I know you want to stop them and all but remember, you're only a huntress in training, we all are. I mean sure we have combat experience because of these fights but we were lucky. If anything, who knows? We could possibly end up not being lucky and end up dead in the future because of our jumping into things without back-up plans." I sat down next to her and moved my hand towards her back lightly patting it, "We have to be careful of our next move Blake. We can't be always focused on Torchwick or the White Fang. Let's just focus on at least trying to survive this school."

I removed my hand as she tried to think of her next thoughts allowing Ezekiel to speak, "Well, Ruby… If I may interject, I believe Blake is just worried that because of how much dust the White Fang has been stealing, they might be planning to blow a hole into some tunnel or blowing up a big event. I mean what about the Vytal Festival. Isn't that supposed to be coming up soon..?" He was right, _you're right Ezekiel, but there's always a possibility that they won't… I mean hell, there's too many variables with the Vytal Festival._ "I guess you're right Robin… Maybe I am getting a bit too ahead of myself, but then again I did join the White Fang to try and get more equal rights…" I turned towards Blake and hugged her tightly, "Look Blake, what you did in the past is in the past. This is the present. This is now, this is what currently matters, not Torchwick, not the White Fang. You, Yang, Weiss, and I, school, getting our licenses and all of that. Just maybe Ozpin could help us though."

I let go of her and patter her on the shoulder, "Thanks Robin… I'm just gonna go head to bed then. Hopefully I'll finally get some sleep and get prepared for the Vytal Festival." We hugged one more time and she left the room as Ezekiel began to consume a heart, "So, anyways, I was wondering what our plan was for the Vytal Festival… Like seriously, if I remember correctly, Shade went over to Qrow and found out that he was going to be watching us as we fought," It kind of cheered me up a bit, "Seriously? Qrow is coming to visit? Yay!" I started to dance to myself while Ezekiel continued eating unamused, "Great, now I get to show off how advanced I became with my combat!" I calmed myself down and sat before looking at the door, "Still thinking about Weiss..?" "Why'd you have to bring her up? You know how I want to be with her… But…" Ezekiel gulped down the last of it and started to slither towards me as I fell onto my bed, "Because I'm stuck with you and you wished you never had me to begin with… Look, it's not my fault I always end up with random people! Hell… I often questioned to myself what I am supposed to be doing… I mean Lucius thinks of me as just a fucking rat and Shade… Well Shade is." I noticed he stopped, it's strange though… It seemed like he wanted to say something but didn't, "Shade is what..?" I looked at the head with a questionable look as it tried to dodge the question, "Well…. Um… Shade… He's practically me I guess…"

 _Got ya…_ "Okay fine, he was like a brother to me that I never had but the only thing is, I always thought that we would be the two to actually end up being the Army of Two or so to speak. I never meant to move to you Ruby but whenever I find someone with your given abilities and well genetics, I guess, I just need to make a move onto it to make sure I survive. I mean hell I don't know what I'd do in Hell if I didn't take another body." If it was possible for it to cry, I'm sure that he would be crying the river right now… I tried my best to choose my words as carefully as possible, "What if we asked Lucius about it..? I mean hell, he might find something… Maybe some way to move you or something." I released a yawn that was growing in my throat and rubbed my eyes, "Look, I think we'll just have to sleep on it for now, let's try and focus on the Vytal Festival first then thing second. Surely, when we have a cooler mind we'll be able to figure something out…" Ezekiel looked at me with those empty eye sockets of his… Or at least I assume that's what they are, "Sure. Partner… Also, I almost forgot but thank you for helping me speak better… I'm pretty sure I was more annoying when I only spoke simple phrases like some sort of butt-ugly elf or golem… Thanks Ruby. I'm sorry you had to deal with me though…"

"Don't worry about it. Look, if you're stuck in my head then we may as well be able to at least have full conversations. Anyways," I noticed I heard snoring coming from between my legs as I saw the head on a neck sleeping, I assumed… "Night Ezekie, let's kick some ass soon…" I made sure to suck him back into my head and climbed fully into bed, pulling the covers over me I closed my eyes as I allowed sleep to overtake me and welcome me into dreamland…

* * *

 **Ending Note: Well? What do you guys think? Okay? Good? Some possible gayness? (Rainbows) eh… Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and as always. This is Fearmortali signing off, peace out.**


End file.
